


Наша империя

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, the herald and the inquisitor are different persons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: — Меня окружают тевинтерцы, — фыркает Бык.Дориан отпускает одну из своих колких шуточек — а Крэм улыбается в кружку и делает глоток.





	Наша империя

Крэм не то чтобы не любит Тевинтер — справедливо его побаивается, и его желание обходить магистров и прочих личностей за несколько миль — вполне оправдано. Шеф его, в общем-то, не осуждает, просто просит однажды: «Потерпи Дориана денек, а?»

С этого и начинаются их совместные посиделки в таверне.

Дориан — он бы никогда не подумал, что тот на такое способен — приходит в «Приют Вестницы», садится на — подумать только! — жесткий деревянный стул, пьет из простой кружки и ну вот ничем не напоминает ни тевинтерского мага, ни аристократа. Крэм давится элем в первый раз — а потом привыкает.

Спустя пять таких встреч Крэм понимает, что Дориан, в общем-то, неплохой парень, и его распушенный павлиний хвост скорее милый, чем раздражающий — они даже перекидываются пару раз колкостями, пока шеф хохочет и пьет свою кунарийскую дрянь из кружки, объем которой примерно равен голове самого Крэма.

— Меня окружают тевинтерцы, — фыркает Бык, игнорируя их с Дорианом колючие взгляды.

Дориан отпускает одну из своих колких шуточек — а Крэм улыбается в кружку и делает глоток.

Он краем глаза замечает знакомые черные волосы и поспешно отворачивается, а Дориан обращает на него такой понимающий взгляд, что ему даже стыдно становится на секунду.

— Сегодня такая хорошая погода, — говорит Дориан, глядя в его сторону. — Очень хорошая.

— Да… наверное.

Бык смотрит на них, как на идиотов, а потом и сам замечает леди Инквизитора — и, кажется, даже стареет лет на пять.

— Спасибо, — говорит он тихо, когда Инквизитор уходит. — Не хочу с ней сталкиваться.

— Обращайся, — смеется шеф. — В искусстве пустой болтовни нашему павлинчику нет равных.

«Павлин» фыркает, скрестив руки на груди, и обещает на следующей же вылазке, конечно же, случайно пустить молнию в чью-то рогатую башку.

Шеф сгребает их кружки и уходит за добавкой, а он печально вздыхает и качает головой.

— Правда, спасибо, Дориан.

Павус фыркает и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Я сам предпочитаю с ней не пересекаться, — признается он, делая небрежный жест рукой. — Пренеприятнейшая женщина. Во всех отношениях.

Крэм тоскливо кивает — он все еще помнит тот не самый приятный разговор после произошедшего с кунарийским дредноутом.

Чужая рука на собственном плече его несколько пугает — по первости.

— Бык рассказал мне обо всем, — ему кажется, что Дориану несколько неловко и… нет, наверное, просто кажется. — Думаю, тебе не нужны мои слова о том, что она ужасно неправа.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Иногда мне кажется, что она была права.

Дориан фыркает.

— Тебе просто необходимо встретиться с одной моей подругой. Она могла бы тебе помочь.

— Спасибо, но я предпочитаю не связываться с магией.

Он на секунду прикрывает глаза — а когда открывает, Дориан уже превращается в себя обычного, и смотрит он куда увереннее и снисходительнее, что ли.

— Никакой магии, дорогуша, — фыркает он, вероятно, оскорбленный крэмовым предположением. — Только психология и много чая с чабрецом, она это очень любит. Уверен, вам было бы что обсудить — Мэй из тех, кто готов бесконечно подставлять свое плечо.

Крэм уже хочет спросить, о ком же, демоны побери, Дориан говорит — но шеф возвращается с выпивкой, и этому он, пожалуй, даже рад немного.

— Подумай об этом, — говорит Дориан, покачивая в руке кружку. — Безобиднее Мэй только та драконица во Внутренних Землях.

Крэм фыркает со смешком и кивает.

— Спасибо.

Они пьют некоторое время в тишине, разрываемой шутками Быка и его же смехом, пока шеф не замолкает и не кивает куда-то за его спину.

— Эй, к тебе там очаровательные рогатые гостьи.

Он не оборачивается, потому что знает, кого именно шеф зовет «очаровательной гостьей». Каждый. Раз.

Чертов шутник.

Он допивает свой эль и встает.


End file.
